Harry And The Mysterious Lily
by Draena
Summary: Harry is going to start his fith year at Hogwarts. Not aware of what awaits him. pls read. [It's my first story here so any coment will be great.]


Diclaimer: Hi thanx for choosing my story. May I remind all of you out there that I don't own any of these characters here. Well except for lily  
  
  
  
  
  
BACK TO HOGWARTS  
  
Harry was reading a letter from Ron and Hermoine.  
  
- Harry  
  
Ron and I are going to spend the rest of the holiday at the Leaky Cauldron. We will be leaving the day after tomorrow. We were wandering if you would like to come with us. Well if you can send us an owl.  
- Hermoine and Ron  
  
It was an hour before Uncle Vernon was supposed to go to work. So he got dressed and went down stairs.  
"Uncle Vernon, can I ask you something?"  
"What?"  
"Well, my friends are going to go to a hotel at London. And I was wondering if I could with them. So can I?"   
Uncle Vernon didn't need think for this.  
"Alright, but how are you going to get there?"  
"The night bus."  
By Eleven o'clock that night he had sent Ron and Hermoine an owl. He finished packing at five to twelve. So he went down stairs with all his Hogwarts stuff, his broom and his owl, Hedwig.   
Five minutes later the Knight bus had arrived at Privet Drive.  
"Hi Stan. Can I go to London?"  
"Sure, that'll be eleven Sickles."  
Harry handed them to Stan. Harry turned around and saw that he was the only person on the bus. By the time they got to London he had hardly even sat down.  
"So, Where in London?"  
"Diagon Ally."  
After he arrived at the Leaky Cauldron it was only ten past twelve.  
"Your in luck mate, room eleven is the only one open. Again." Said Tom.  
When Harry got to his room he immediately fell asleep on the bed.  
When Harry woke up it was nine thirty. He was about to get his breakfast  
, When he saw Ron and Hermoine trying to open there door.  
"You turn it right Ron."  
Both Ron and Hermoine spun around at that.  
"Harry! When did you get here?" Hermoine gasped trying to catch her breath.  
"Earlier."  
2 months had now past. It was the day they went back to Hogwarts, for their fourth year.  
"Err. Harry? How are we going to get there?" Ron asked a bit worried.  
"Cab." Hermoine blurted out." I've got some muggle money."  
When they got to the station the first thing they saw was a girl. This girl was all in black. She was tall, skinny, pale and very pretty. She was wearing black clothes, had black hair, back eyes and a black owl. They followed her into the train. Just as they got computable the train started to move.  
An hour later they stopped. Someone was getting into the train. Last year the same thing happened. Except with the lights out. A Dementer came in. There was a squealing noise at the back of the compartment. The girl ran and sat next to Harry.  
"It want's to kill me" the girl said with a scared voice. The Dementer, who realized where she was, picked her off her feet and thew her into the next compartment. She got up with anger.  
"Where is your father?" asked the Dementer in a threatening tine.  
"I will not answer that!" the girl said with her own mad voice. "You can either stay and let me kill you, or you can leave and you live. What'll it be?"  
"Where is your father?" the dementer said nearly shouting  
" Oh, well, you chose to stay, now you will die." she said a few Italian words in her head then blew him a kiss. He was dead. A few of the girls in that compartment had started screaming, but most had fainted from terror.  
When they got to school dumbledore was outside the train.  
"Lily, Potter, Malfoy come to my office." Dumbledore shouted. When they got to his office Dumbledore was sitting in his chair smiling.  
"Hello. Harry, Draco. We would like one of you to take care of Lily. That is after we sort her though, " he said putting the sorting hat on her head. The hat took an hour till actually saying something.  
"Gryffindor:"  
"Well off you go." Dumbledore said. They all walked off. They all knew that there was no point in going to the feast because it probably had already ended.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  



End file.
